


Unimpressed

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [43]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Beorn's child and bringing your first partner home.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimpressed

You hesitated as the wind blew the scent of bear in your direction. You inhaled, barely comforted in the fact that it was your father, and instead glanced around nervously. He was nearby, then. 

And not in a pleasant form. Though you couldn’t exactly say that you were pleasant, either. But you slowed the horses down with a hand gestured to your courting suitor. He stood tall, at least, atop the horse. And he did not show he was the least bit afraid. 

“Perhaps we should come back another day,” you said quietly. Your grip tightened on the reins of the horse as it seemed to smell the shifter scent in the air. And it’s feet stomped a bit in warning that it would not be cooperating for long. 

“You have put off this day for nearly two weeks now.” You had. Because every time you had approached your childhood home, you had caught the scent of bear. And not man. And you knew that would be an awful way to bring home someone you intended to-

“It’s not a good time.”

“It will never be.” The words were truer than you cared them to be. And as his horse started forward again, you hesitantly followed. Oh, how this was going to be the end of you. Your father would kill him if he was in a bad mood.

But the sound of a bear roaring behind you made you pick up speed.

“What was that?” he questioned.

“Keep going, but do not move too quickly.” But your path was just as suddenly blocked by an enormous bear that snarled viciously. Your suitor’s horse halted immediately and you held your breath as he cut his horse in front of you, as if to protect you. 

“Dismount,” you spoke quietly, your eyes watching the bear as it huffed out it’s anger and you slowly followed your own instructions. “Very slowly,” you reiterated as he moved a tad too quickly in his adrenaline rush. You stepped closer to him, and your hand grasped his forearm, tugging him slightly behind you. And you gave a smirk towards the bear, one that your mother had. “Hey, dad,” you greeted.

The bear huffed, glancing to you and letting out a growl. It was a well-deserved one. Afterall, you had left your home to live in the human settlement of Carrock some five years ago. And you had not seen your father since. Even after he had done everything for you, had risked his life - had been imprisoned - to help free you from Azog’s control, you could not live a skin-changer life. It had nearly destroyed you both when your mother had died. 

The home devoid of her made you think of her too often. 

“I’ve brought someone,” you admitted after swallowing back your apprehension. You did not move so Beorn could see your suitor fully. But he huffed as he took in that scent. “My betrothed.”

“You’re talking to a bear.” The words were under his breath, and he leaned into you to say them, and you winced slightly as your father’s ears picked up on it, and he growled harshly, causing your fiancee to step back slightly in fear. 

You glanced back to him, before looking once more to the great, angry bear. “Well, maybe it’s best we all discuss everything over a cup of tea, instead of sitting in the forest like a group of wild animals.” The last few words were pointed towards the bear and it gave a growl before it stepped back so that it could sit on its haunches. 

There was no welcome home. You didn’t expect there to be. But you could tell by the way your father’s eyes met your fiancee’s that he was equally as unimpressed with him as he had been with your farewell. Wonderful.


End file.
